The Jean Genie
by FaerieKnight197
Summary: A sequel to Foul Sorcerer, written in first person from multiple perspectives. With the events surrounding Jeanie concluded, Ranma must face the fallout of Tatawaki's wish. Rated T for occasional non-graphic adult situations. Can get serious at times.
1. Chapter 1

**The Jean Genie**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ or any other manga, anime, or other pre-existing setting that may crop up..

**Warning:** There will be some OOC. It is an AU though, so that can almost be expected.

They say ignorance is bliss. Take it from me, it's true. Who am I? To be honest I forget my own name. For the past few decades I've been known as the 'jean genie' though. You see, I am a djinn. One of the more powerful ones at that. But I wasn't always one. That's a story for another time. One of pride and rage. One of mistakes made and dreams dashed. Maybe someday I'll share the full story of how I came to be who I am. For now I wont go into too much details. I was born on November twelfth, 1500 AC in the year of Serenity. That's fifteen hundred years after the 'glorious' queen took her throne and ended the second ice age.

The world was at peace, and I hated it. So I did my research and found a way to put myself in power. Okay, I was greedy. I admit that freely. I'd found the bottle of possibly the most powerful djinn. With this weapon, yeah I was stupid back then, I thought taking over would be easy. I was careful. I worded my wishes ever so precisely. There was little wiggle room for the djinn to misinterpret my desires. Fool that I was, my third wish was my undoing.

I wanted absolute power. My previous two plans had failed. Spectacularly I might add. Who knew the queen's warriors were that clever? I sure didn't. But anyway, my third wish. I wished for ultimate power. I wanted to be capable of rewriting reality to my every whim. With this I thought nothing could stop me. Guess I should have read the fine print. The next thing I knew I was in a desert at midday. I'd gotten my wish, I was made the most powerful djinn (or so I thought). Seems there was only one djinn left when I found the bottle.

And as soon as my powers kicked in, I found myself surrounded by a binding seal. It had been created by a man named Solomon. With his knowledge of magic and contracts he'd bound all djinn. Guess that was why I'd been pulled to that point. The contract even has clauses for new djinn also being subjected to it. Smart man. He'd placed limits on what we could do, and when we could do it.

One of those limits is that we can't use our powers to outright kill. Or prevent a person from existing to begin with. Which I guess makes a lot of sense. He limited when we could use our powers. Only at the behest of another, and then only three times in that person's life may a djinn grant their wish. No wish that would prevent something important in history either. Some events are destined, and nothing will prevent them from occurring. For good or ill, some battles must take place. The outcome may not be set in stone, but the encounter is.

Solomon's beard, I've been doing this a long time. Over the centuries I've lost much of my anger and resentment. I can understand why it happened. My becoming a djinn was fate. That doesn't mean I have to like the people I am forced to serve. Or do anything they want exactly how they want. When that Japanese fool opened my bottle I'd been trapped within it for a century. Needless to say, I was not in a good mood.

And then my current master had the audacity to try having me kill. So you'll have to forgive me if I didn't grant his two valid wishes exactly the way he wanted. He desired to defeat the 'foul sorcerer saotome', and in a sense he did. He fought and defeated a sorcerer with a bad mallardy. Yes, I have a horrible sense of humor. You try spending ten thousand years in a small glass bottle and see how you fair. So when I encountered a sorcerer who turns into a duck via a curse, I had to take advantage of it.

He also wanted his 'pig tailed goddess to show her love for him'. His wording, not mine. So don't blame me for making a teenage boy into a goddess. I just did what I had to do. Okay, so there was a little creative license involved. But he wanted a goddess, and by Solomon he got one. And she expressed exactly how much she loved the idiot. Namely that she doesn't. I ask you, can a plan work any better then that?

So here I am, sitting in my bottle once more. Not sure where it is now. I hope I can see Ranko again sometime. She's going to need someone to support her. Immortality sucks, trust me on this. And it is my fault she's a goddess now. Hope that works out for her. And thank Solomon my home slash prison lets me do some minor things. I'd probably go crazy if it wasn't for my tv. Oh, maybe I should check the forums I peruse again. I love teasing Ice Queen, whoever she is. One day Icy will realize money and power isn't everything.

_**XxXxX**_

_Nabiki Tendo_

I stare at the view screen of my computer and scowl. It doesn't make any sense. I know Saotome is in the bathroom. The hidden camera I installed showed him enter the room. He started to wash up, then dumped cold water on his head. That's when it happened. Saotome simply vanished from view. It's impossible, the jock can't simply vanish like that. And yet he did, somehow. This smacks of mystery.

I hate mysteries.

It's my business to know everything happening around me. And business has been good this last year. The betting pools and picture sales in the school alone are keeping me happy. But it's the international sales that feed my family. The others don't know that though. They think I am just a local player. Feh, if the suckers can't bother learning about the twenty first century they deserve to be used.

I think it's amusing. They all think martial arts makes them special. Yet I'm the one who always ends up on top. Who cares if you can smash through a wall when you never realize you're being filmed? If any of them ever got a clue, maybe I might worry. But none of them realize what technology can do. Their all just a bunch of stone age jocks. Hold on, something's happening on camera now.

What the? Saotome reappeared, but where'd he get those cloths? I know he never bought them. And now the brain dead jock is waving at me? Does he realize there's a camera in the furo? That can't be it. What's Saotome doing now? I don't effing believe it, how the hell did he stick his, currently her, head through the camera and out my computer monitor? Just what's going on here? It's a dream, this has to be a dream.

"You know, it's impolite to film someone else's bath," Saotome says to me before pulling back into the furo.

I really want to wake up now.

_**XxXxX**_

_Ranma Saotome_

Man this is gonna take a while to get use to. When I'm a girl it's like I'm connected to everything. My girl side isn't invincible or nothing. Just really really powerful. Feels like it could be stronger too, if I had people who worshiped me. No, that's wrong. I don't want that. I'm no glory hound. I just want to live in peace. Too bad no one lets me. But yeah, ever since this morning my girl form's been an honest to kami goddess.

Then when I become male again I have trouble remembering what it's like. As a girl I feel compelled to help those in trouble. Nothin new there I guess. But now my girl side _knows_ when someone's in trouble. And I don't even have to personally be there to help. Take what happened this morning for example. I'd entered the classroom, and somehow knew a girl in another part of Tokyo was being attacked.

The girl begged for help, almost praying for it. And what did I do? I caused the attacker's to be hit by falling potted plants. Wasn't actually there. But it was me. And I knew the girl is important too. Don't ask me why, I'm just a dumb jock according ta everyone. Thinkin I should keep an eye on her. Hold on now, what's this? Someone's tryin to film me? Must be Nabiki. After I materialize my uniform (gah, why me?) I decide to warn her.

So I wave and stick my head through the recording device. Not entirely sure how I did it either. After saying my peace I pull back. Whoops, that girl from this morning is asking for protection again. This time I may have to appear personally. As I step into the Furo I find myself concentrating on where the girl is. There's a lake nearby, perfect spot to emerge. Maybe being a goddess isn't so bad? It does let me follow the martial artist's code to a new extent.

_**XxXxX**_

_Sailor Moon_

It's not fair! Sailor Galaxia was suppose to be the last threat! But she isn't. Now there's a new group attacking. And worst of all they're really really strong. I'm not sure if we can win this time. My leg's broken, I think. My best friends are laying on the ground nearby, badly hurt. The outers aren't doing too good either. Thanks to Saturn we're still alive, but she's starting to stagger. I can hear her praying for help.

It's useless, I know that. No help's coming. We're the pretty sailor suited soldiers of love and justice. We do the saving, not the other way around. My eyes go wide when a woman with red tresses emerges from the lake. She wears a blue body suit and a flowing red robe. Wish I moved with that much grace. The woman seems to teleport to Saturn, gently lowering the girl to the ground.

"Your prayer's been heard," the woman says before turning to the monster.

Somehow I just know everything will be all right now. Whoever this woman is, she's really good. I watch a flurry of punches and kicks strike the transformed tractor. Really it's more of a blur then punches and kicks. Just how strong is she? Each blow is actually reshaping the monster. Soon it once more looks like a normal construction tractor. I see an egg like object fall to the ground and disintegrate.

Then the woman is standing before me asking "Is there someplace safe I can take all of you?"

I'm about to speak when Pluto says her peace. "Who are you?"

Our mysterious savor chuckles and rubs the back of her neck. "Ranko, goddess of protection. Sorry about this."

I'm enveloped in light. The next thing I know I'm waking up in a bed. But it's not my bed. It's too big for one thing. The sheets feel like satin. I've never slept on that before. Taking in the details of the room, it appears to be made out of a white crystal of some sort. Weird. On the wall is a painting of, wait why does the painting look like me? Just where is this anyway? The door opens, and Ranko enters the room.

"Hope ya don't mind, but I've been fixing up the place," she says in an embarrassed tone. "Got the rooms repaired, but no air. Not sure how ta fix the machines."

Wait, if there's no air how's she talking? How can I hear her? How am I even still alive? It's then that I notice I'm still Sailor Moon. And now I'm really curious where I am. And what about the others? Was I the only one brought here? It takes a while, but I finally notice my leg doesn't hurt anymore. Tentatively I try putting weight on it, only to fall over. Gravity doesn't feel quite right. There's too little of it.

This room looks familiar somehow. As I struggle to relearn how to walk the woman, Ranko I think she said, casually strolls out. It's like she can ignore physics. The claim of being a goddess can't be true. So I start to wonder what her plan is. So many times I held out my hand in friendship, only to be betrayed. Even the people supposedly loyal to me have betrayed my trust many times.

My clumsy attempts at walking cause me to knock over a blue bottle. Huh, don't remember seeing that a minute ago. It strikes the floor and the stopper comes out. From the container a mist of green hue floods the room. Okay, now I am really starting to worry. The mist seems to be alive. I can feel it looking at me, somehow. And it seems annoyed for some reason. When the mist starts to talk with a female voice all I can do is blink.

"By the contract of Solomon I come to thee. Three wishes, three desires, three chances I give. By thy summoning my terms hath been confirmed. Tell me oh mortal, what is thy first desire?"

_**XxXxX**_

_Jeanie_

Geez, a million channels and still nothing on. You'd think there would be something worth watching somewhere in the universe. But nooo, it's all reality tv and horrible sitcoms. So I decided to take a nice long bath. It's probably going to be at least a decade before I'm let out again. I'd wonder what I did to deserve this punishment, except I'm well aware of what I did. I was a very bad person. These days I'm ashamed of what I did when still human.

I'm just settling into my pool when it happens. I find myself being pulled out of my home and prison once again. Now that's a surprise. It's also annoying. I was really looking forward to that bath. Anyway, time to get to work. I give the required speech while taking in the room. I'm trying to decide if I should actually show myself this time. Now mind you, I've read my history. Even visited the historical museum in 'Old Tokyo'.

So when I take in who my current master is I can't help but want to hit my head against a wall. It's Her. Queen Serenity herself. Someone must be having a grand old time at my expense. With a mental shrug I reform. The teenager's eyes seem ready to pop out of her head. Wonder why? Looking down reveals the reason. I'd forgotten I was about to bathe. Oops! It doesn't take long to conjure my usual jeans and belly tee. That much I'm allowed to do for myself.

"W-who are you?" The girl asks me.

It's a loaded question. I could tell her I'm a future foe. That would be true enough. I could say I'm a friend too. Not sure if that'll be the case. Most masters don't bother befriending us djinn. Could even tell her I'm her servant or slave. That too would be true. Until three wishes are made and granted I belong to this girl. It's annoying as hell, but that's my life. Since I can't actually remember my own name, I decide to use the same one from before.

"Call me Jeanie." Noting the bottle appeared to have been opened accidentally, I assume she didn't know about the contract yet. "I'm here to grant you three wishes, but there are some rules. I can't kill, prevent someone from being born, or prevent fated events. Wishing for something forbidden forfeits your wish. Also, only three wishes are allowed in your entire life."

After walking across the room sit in a chair. Her eyes bug out even more. Wonder why? It is amusing to see the future queen 'trying' to walk. Oh, that's probably why. Huh, wonder where I am this time? The future queen doesn't appear to even realize what I just said. Instead she is trying to walk, to humorous effect. Can't say I blame the girl for being shocked. So I take pity on her.

Noting the apparent lower gravity, I walk over and guide the girl in how to traverse. It doesn't bother me. But then that's cause I don't let it bother me. After five minutes the future queen has finally learned the bouncing walk required. I pick up my bottle and hand it to her. Until her three wishes are granted it belongs to this girl, my new master. Since she doesn't seem ready to make known her desires, I decide to return to my bath.

"Master, when you know what you want just open my bottle. Now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of taking a bath when you summoned me. Later!"

_**XxXxX**_

_Ranma Saotome_

I'm still surprised there was a ruined castle on the moon. I'd done what I can to fix up the place. Seems it belongs to the girls too, if the paintings are any indication. Speaking of which, most of them are in really bad shape. Among my many new talents, healing isn't one of them. Fortunately they seem to have some sort of self healing. The most critical injuries are already mostly gone, and it's been only three days.

Unfortunately it seems to slow down for non-critical wounds. The blond I'd just left is almost fully healed. But then she had taken the least damage. Some of the others might be out of action for a month or more. I don't want to just leave them. But at the same time I have to arrange for the city's defense. That monster seemed resistant to magic, but not blunt trauma. I could send my 'friends' to protect the area.

The problem with that is they lack protection. Ryoga never worries about dodging. Shampoo has a glass jaw. And Ukyo lacks the strength to deal with things like that creature. I could do something about that, but I wont unless they ask. I hate being forced into things, so wont do so to others. Who's next? Yeah, the woman with green hair. While unable to move much, she's been mostly aware. Nice to have someone to talk with.

I knock on the door and call out "Is it okay to come in Pluto-San?"

Naturally she can't answer me. But I get the impression of a nod. Gotta respect their regenerative abilities at least. Kinda wish I knew how to fix the machines beneath this castle. One of them must make breathable air. And I'm getting tired of being a girl. When Pluto had first woken up I'd gotten her a pad of paper and pen of some sort. After taking a seat I ask how she's doing.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ Pluto writes yet again. Don't think she believed me the first dozen times I told her.

"Cause you girls need help. I heard the kid's prayer, and ain't gonna abandon you." I tell her, yet again.

_Please don't let me be pregnant!_ The thought isn't mine. It belongs to... Oh man, I hadn't thought my duties covered _that_ too. If I ever see Jeanie again I swear I'm going to smack her. 'Goddess of protection', now that is just plain embarrassing. I thought my duties would just involve protecting people. Not also dealing with birth control. Hell, until right now I hadn't even known what birth control is.

"_You claimed to be a goddess before?" _Pluto asks.

"Yeah, for four days now. I blame a girl named Jeanie. Still new at this. How ya doing?"

I can tell she's thinking, so I decide to explain further. For almost six hours we talk. I tell of growing up during the training journey. Of the stupidly dangerous methods my father considered valid. She tells me about the silver millennium. Of it's fall and her exile to the time gates for almost ten thousand years. We're a lot alike, Pluto and I. Both have experienced great loneliness. Both suffer under duties we never wanted and can't escape.

It's actually a relief to just talk with someone about my life without being judged. When Pluto-San had mentioned how old she is I had burst out in laughter. Which then had to be explained. The old pervert and old ghoul are oh so proud of their ages. Yet this woman still looks young and has thousands of years on the two, combined. It's like a bad joke. I can't help but laugh about it. Especially when I realize my girl form is likely to still look young when both of them are long gone.

Finally I bid her a good night. Our talk has given me some ideas. And I really need to set something up to protect Tokyo while the senshi are out of action. I can't heal, but I can protect. More specifically I can chose champions to fight in my name. Said champions should in theory have an edge against my foes. Especially when risking their life for another. It's risky, but a plan of action. Time to get started.

_**XxXxX**_

_Nabiki Tendo_

Four days. He's been missing for four days. Even my sisters suspect something is wrong. This morning Akane was complaining about nightmares. I'm still trying to figure out where she got that bracelet from. It looks expensive, and I know she couldn't have bought it. Shampoo also has one. Even Kuno received a copy of it. Something is happening, and yet again I'm the last to know. This is not good for business.

My attention is diverted by the phone as I walk past it. It started ringing the second I was in range to answer. Now that is odd. Even odder is the message. It's Ranma, but the idiot is a girl for some reason. _"Hey nabs, tell everyone I'll be in Juuban for the next month or two." _I manage to keep him on the line long enough for a trace. Not that it does me any good. Somehow the idiot appears to have called without the use of a phone.

Juuban huh? Isn't that where those senshi girls operate? This might be just the clue I need. And sure I'll tell everyone. The only question is how much I should charge for the info. As I debate how much to charge I walk into the living room and turn on the tv. I need to check my stocks. Huh? What's this story? A pig oni fighting a cement mixer truck monster in Juuban? Could it be connected?

**Author Notes:**

By request, and because my muse just wouldn't let me leave the story alone... I present a sequel to The Foul Sorcerer. Not entirely sure where it'll be going yet. Will it be a humor piece, or drama? Maybe an action/adventure? Who knows. Got a suggestion for what Usagi should wish for? PM me with it. _This story will not be constantly updated. I've got too many others to get back to, and it's a lower priority for me._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jean Genie**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ or any other manga, anime, or other pre-existing setting that may crop up..

**Warning:** There will be some OOC. It is an AU though, so that can almost be expected.

I could swear these girls don't know how to relax. Badly hurt, and it never occurs to them to _ not_ push themselves. I know I'm bad about that too. But jeez, at least I know not to jump around when recovering from near fatal injuries. Let alone imitate a rocket when I can barely walk. Take that Mercury chick. She'd just come too, finally. And the first thing she does is try finding the life support systems. Or Mars, she's even worse.

First thing she did upon waking up was attack me. Busted arm, shattered thigh, cracked ribs... And that's after the critical stuff mended. And she's jumping around, tossing fireballs at me. Or rather she tried tossing fireballs. It's kind of hard to have a fire with no air. Even a magic fire needs something to fuel it after all. Huh, where'd that bit of knowledge come from? End result? Mars lands on her injured leg, making things worse.

If it wasn't so serious, I'd almost think it funny. My guess is she's use to having any wounds healed instantly. Do these girls realize the problem with doing that? Even I know the body builds up resistance to unnatural healing methods. That's the whole reason they are going to be out of action for so long. Instead of overnight, it took three days for life threatening things to mend enough to stabilize. The one who prayed to me still hasn't woken up yet.

Not only was the child hurt, but she was spiritually exhausted. She pushed herself too hard and almost died. I have to respect that. Willing to sacrifice everything to protect someone else. That's an ideal trait in a priestess. For that matter, almost all of them would make ideal priestesses. Pluto, maybe not. She's too willing to kill someone because they _might_ threaten a dream they know nothing about.

She's a fool. I can understand her, but I think Pluto is a fool. Now I understand something that never made sense before. The mere act of observing something changes the situation. Pluto sees someone might threaten her 'crystal tokyo', whatever that is. She then goes out to try removing the threat. But does she ever wonder if her actions are why the person threatens her dream? I for one would definitely do my best to stop the goals of anyone who tried killing me for no discernible reason. But anyway, back to Mars.

"Are you quite done hurting yourself?" I ask Mars as I put her back in the bed. "Trying to walk on that leg wont speed up it's healing."

_Sailor Moon_

I stare at the bottle for the twentieth time. Every so often my attention goes back to it. Not that there's many things to distract me in here. The dresses in my closet are pretty, I guess. But it's not things I feel comfortable wearing. Most are too fancy. What I don't really understand is how they all fit me so perfectly. But with few distractions, I can't help but think about what happened a few days ago.

Some girl wants to grant me my heart's desire. But I don't know what that is. Every time I am about to unstopper the bottle again, something stops me. I'm scared, what if this is a trick? What if I'm betrayed again? But what if it's real? That girl, she could be a friend. She looked like she needs one. But what if she's an enemy? It just keeps going around and around. It's all so confusing to me.

Worst of all, I'm the only one able to move on their own. Ami woke up yesterday, but she has to use that chair to move around. According to Ranko, Ami's hip was pretty messed up. She's also got an arm in a sling. Apparently Setsuna woke up too, but is still confined to bed. It scares me sometimes. We almost died. Well, sure the others have died a few times before. But not me. Somehow I always make it out unharmed.

Or at least I had. Not this time though. 'three wishes, three desires, three chances I give' Jeanie had said. But I don't know if I can trust her. Actually, it's been getting hard to trust anyone lately. Even my friends have turned against me before. Sure they'd been under the control of another. Or so they claimed. What if they lied? What if they actually sided against me? I don't actually notice the bottle in my hands as I think. It's only later that I realize I'd opened it while going over things.

"I wish no one could betray me again," I find myself saying in a soft whisper.

_Jeanie_

When my bottle is opened again I'm on the computer. I'd just submitted a message to one of the boards I frequent. Icy was fishing for information in the Juuban district of Tokyo. So I'd felt the need to tweak her around. Although now I'm curious about the pig demon that was fighting another monster in the ward. Oh well, duty calls. Hopefully this wish will allow me to stay out for a while. One can hope anyway.

Master doesn't seem to notice my exit. She's lost in thought I guess. When she utters her first wish my heart goes out to her. I would grant this one if I could. Gladly would I do so. But it's forbidden to me. At least once more someone has to turn against the child. And that someone will be me. It's not for a while, but it will happen eventually. It must happen, because it did happen.

Without my bid for power, I never would have made the careless wish. Without that wish I wouldn't be a djinn now. And if I wasn't a djinn, I couldn't have made the bid for power. It's ironic really. I can't grant her wish because if I did, I couldn't grant her wish. What else would this one wish change that must happen? I've no way of knowing. How many previous masters had found my bottle because it was fated? How many wishes have I granted that directly lead up to this point in time?

According to the rules I'm bound by, my master just forfeited a wish by making an impossible one. I should count it as wasted. By the rules she only has two left. And yet my heart feels for her. Wonder if she realizes it's only the fact my bottle is open that lets her talk right now? As my arms wrap around the teenage queen tears are falling. It surprises me that I have maternal instincts. I was born a man after all. How was I suppose to know that the most powerful djinn were always female?

"I would gladly grant your desire, if it was allowed. I'm sorry master but it's forbidden." I tell her sadly.

"W-why?" She asks in surprise.

"Because some things yet to happen must still occur. They will, because they already have. If you prevent such events you prevent my even being here."

The future queen leans into me. It feels... nice. Holding her brings back ancient memories of when I'd first become a genie. I can't help but think I should know her. Not just as the queen one day the child will be. But for another reason. Comforting my current master reminds me of back then, and my only child. What was her name again? I can't remember anymore. Sometimes I wonder what happened to my daughter.

The painting on the wall draws my attention. And within it I see my master in her last life. She looked identical to the current incarnation. But what really tears my heart away is the gown being worn. I recognize that dress. I should, I made it after all for my daughter's wedding. Could it be? Could the moon kingdom have been founded by my family? That dress was made with my magic. It would last a million years and stay in pristine condition.

Oh how the fates must enjoy mocking me. To think I tried to destroy my own descendent.

_Nabiki_

My sister keeps complaining about nightmares. Of people dying, and Ranma's cursed form telling her to prevent it. Today Akane even came to the conclusion it must be a warning. Fat chance. There's no way that jock would tell her to fight. No, the idiot is instead insulting my sister. Something keeps bothering me though. The brain dead ego had done something patently impossible. He'd stuck his head through a camera and out of my computer's moniter.

There's also been unsubstantiated rumors around the school that Ranma admitted to being a goddess to Kuno last week. There was also talk of an unknown gaijin that was somehow involved. The story varied according to the teller. But there were several elements that seemed consistent. One week ago Mousse had been struck by Kuno before school. I somehow missed the entire event despite watching the school's courtyard.. Some claim it was a training sword, others say it was a real katana that was used.

The doorbell ringing distracts me from my thoughts. Odd, no one who visits ever uses the door. Let alone ring the bell. They just knock down a door or enter some other way. Oh well, since it probably has nothing to do with Ranma it's not my business. I let my elder sister get the door while I plan. Still haven't found Saotome, and that means I'm not making as much money as I could. I hate that fact.

One can forgive me then that I was surprised that the guest came to me. Said guest could charitably be called a 'monkey on a stick'. About three feet tall, ancient as anything, and female. Cologne is one of only two people in Nerima that actually worry me. Whenever the old woman shows up, trouble follows. What ever she's up to, I'm ready though. After all these months I'm pretty sure I have a handle on her.

"Where is great grandson?"

_Okay, maybe I can't handle this,_ I think as I ask "Who?"

"My great grandson," Cologne said again. "Where is Ranma?"

Immediately I hold out a hand and demand eight hundred yen. Since the value of the yen went up a little, I find I can't charge quite as much as I use to. Well, I could. But I wont. The next thing you know, I'm waking up on the floor. And man does my forehead hurt. What happened? I didn't see anything hit me. But the old woman is on her feet before me, staff in hand. Did she actually strike me in the head?

"Do you know what happens to those who try extorting my family?" She asks calmly.

This is too much to take. Always before the old woman has called him 'son-in-law'. It's as if she views it a foregone conclusion. Age doesn't mean wisdom I guess. If it did the woman would see the bimbo is wasting her time. The more underhanded tricks used, the more Saotome fights against the amazonian claim. It's also clear, to me at least, that acting like a sex starved bimbo only drives him away. Shampoo has all the subtlety of a brick to the face.

"What happened to 'son-in-law'?" I ask.

I'm still trying to get over the fact she hit me. Let alone made threats. No one threatens me. Not if they know what's good for them at least. Okay, granted this woman can tear me apart. And I doubt she'd have any problems with it either. But if she tries, well there's a reason I'm top dog in this town. All these martial artists shun technology. It's like they don't even realize the world's passed them by. Anything happens to me, and this woman gets to spend the rest of her life rotting in prison.

I've no clue what she is thinking about. She's got a poker face like nobody I've ever met before. But that cackle sends shivers up my spine. In an attempt to regain control of the situation, I try pressing my one advantage. The amazons are in the country illegally. I've not reported them because there was profit involved. Now seems like a good time to play hardball though. With one of my icier smirks I press forward.

"Maybe you should answer me. It would be bad if certain people learned of your presence."

That cackle again, I can't stand it! "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"Not trying," I state confidentially. "I am blackmailing you."

Next thing I know I'm on the ground again. Damn that hurt! Now I have a serious headache. That's when I hear my own voice. It's a little grainy, but easy enough to understand. I hear myself demanding money. I then hear myself trying to threaten Cologne, followed by admitting to blackmailing her. Shit, when did she get that smart? No, that's not possible. The crone is too caught up in her tribe's precious three thousand years of martial arts. She wouldn't know a tape recorder if it bit her in the ass.

Or so I thought. I might be in trouble here.

_Ranma_

Ugh, someone make it stop! If I have to decide if one more person's condom or other method of birth control works I think I'm going to scream! It's not every case. If it was I'd have gone mad. No, just whenever someone prays about it. Even so, it's driving me up the wall. Why is it so many care about _that_, but not their own safety? This isn't what I signed on for! Oh wait, I didn't agree to any of this.

A faint hiss fills the air. At first the cause is a mystery. Within minutes the enigma clears up. Huh, wonder when I learned that word? Once the hissing stops I realize what it was. I can breath now. YES! Quickly I race to the kitchen. Somehow there's running water in this place. Once the tap heats up enough I change into a guy. First time in a week and a half I've been one. Thankfully the prayers stop the second hot water touches me.

I can feel it fading. I'm me again. And with my return I start to lose the knowledge gained before. Another thing happens. Can't walk normally now. Too light, each step makes me fly into the air. After flipping around I bounce off the ceiling. Half way to Pluto's room 'fore I can stop. Stupid panda! It's pop's fault I don' know nothing. And I just know 'Kane is gonna pound me for this. Stupid uncute tomboy.

It takes a few more minutes tryin different things ta figure out how to move safely. Don't think of the problem till I open Pluto's door. Next thing I'm dodging an energy orb. And another. Third one and I'm getting annoyed. Don't wanna hurt her, but what ta do? Figurin the staff is the source, I disarm her. Not hard, the woman can barely move still. Wonder what it's made of? It feels heavier then Ryoga's umbrella.

I rub the back of my neck. "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this."

Her eyes narrow dangerously. Crap, she's going to attack again. Did pops do something ta her too? Stupid panda. All he ever does is cause trouble an steal my food. Pluto is muttering something about peace or and killing. Makes no sense ta me. Wish people would stop blaming me for everything. It hurts. After putting her staff down with a loud clang I start ta back up. Don't wanna get hit again.

"Just here ta tell you, found more flying chairs. You girls can move bout more now. Mercury said she'd send one to everyone later. She also fixed the air."

That last comment was obvious. Duh, course she did. We're talking. Kinda surprised I haven't put my foot in my mouth yet. I'm fleeing the room 'fore she can think of something ta say. Still gotta tell the others. Not eager to visit Venus either. Got the feeling she's worse then Shampoo. Maybe I'll let Mercury deal with that. I need a nap.

_Nabiki_

_How did I get here?_ I wonder as I work the dining room. It's odd, but I don't remember anything before my shift started. No matter, it's busy right now. And the respected warrior Shampoo can't keep up on her own. _It's lucky her great grandmother lets me work here,_ I think to myself. A girl with short black hair enters the cafe. I glance at her, but the face doesn't strike me as familiar. And these orders of roman wont deliver themselves.

Yes, it's lucky the Elder took me in. An outcast like myself isn't worthy of their regard. Yet here I am, a job provided and roof over my head. So the work's demanding. I'm not a warrior after all. I can't handle as much as they can. But I'll do what I can to repay my debt. The new customer is approaching me now. Wonder what she wants? The girl moves like a half trained warrior. She forcefully turns me around, causing a customer's order to fall off the tray I'm carrying.

"Nabiki?" She asks me.

Who is this Nabiki person? The name doesn't ring any bells. Should it? Who's this girl talking to me? I don't know. What I do know is that I need to clean up this mess right away. With my usual timidness I deliver the rest of the orders and get out the cleaning supplies. As I'm taking care of the mess the Elder pulls aside the girl to talk. Don't know what they say to each other. It's not my business to know either.

"Return my sister!"

The scream echos through the cafe. It's that girl making a ruckus. I can hear a scratchy voice. It sounds a bit like me and the Elder talking.Does it concern me? I shouldn't, but I can't help but listen in. I keep my eyes downcast while cleaning. Still I move closer to the two.

"_Maybe you should answer me. It would be bad if certain people learned of your presence."_

_That cackle again, I can't stand it! "Are you trying to blackmail me?" _

"_Not trying," I state confidentially. "I am blackmailing you."_

What does it mean? Why is the Elder saying I am being punished?

_Jeanie_

The castle is lovely, I'll admit that. Since earlier in the week I haven't returned to my bottle. Don't have a task yet, at least not to my knowledge. But the stopper has been left off. Master suggested I stick around for a while. She wants to get to know me. A few days ago someone supplied breathable air, which feels nice. May not need it personally, but breathing is one of those simple pleasures you learn to enjoy when you can.

One thing nobody ever thinks about. A genie bottle is air tight. And since we can't use our powers for ourselves outside of a handful of very minor things, that means the air goes bad fast. But right now I'm heading towards the baths. It's a communal affair I'm afraid. Since these girls are mostly using hover chairs to get around, private baths or showers would be impossible. Up ahead I see a woman with green tresses.

"Hey Set, fancy seeing you here. It's been ages hasn't it?"

The woman in question slowly turns around. Once she sees me her eyes go wide. If she wasn't using that staff of hers as a crutch I'm sure I'd be getting hit with a 'dead scream'. The two of us aren't exactly friends. Not really enemies either. She was my third master. I guess you could say her fate is Set-chan's own damn fault. That's what happens when you wish to, and I quote, 'live to see my great great great grandchild'.

Last time I heard, Setsuna still hasn't settled down with anyone. Can't have great great grandchildren without first having children. Her other wishes had been to live an interesting life, and to meet the perfect man for her. I guess the third wish still hasn't finished being granted. I know she'll meet him, eventually. Wonder who he'll be? Whoever it is, it's up to Setsuna to actually win his heart.

"You're laughing at me aren't you?" Setsuna asks me. "You knew this would happen."

Now a chuckle escapes my lips. "Your fault. You wanted the perfect mate, and it looks like he wasn't born yet. You also wanted to see your own descendents. You'll find him, eventually."

Set-chan looks pained when I remind her. "But will he love me?"

I can hear the loneliness in her voice. And I have to pity the woman. Doomed to outlive three generations of her own children. And cursed to be alone until she meets the one man who's her perfect match. We're alike, her and I. Both the architect of our own doom. It happens to many. Pride creates our downfall. Most of the time I feel a sense of satisfaction seeing those who would abuse my power being humbled. This isn't one of them.

"I don't know," I tell her honestly. "Just because he's perfect for you, doesn't mean you wont have to earn his love. But why are you here?"

Anything else I was going to say gets interrupted. From the baths emerges a (cute) teenage boy with nothing on. His hair is tied back in a pigtail, and those muscles... Yummy! What? I haven't been a guy in so long it's not even funny. Oft times I can't remember what it was there were a few of my previous masters. I tell you, men can be big perverts. When offered nearly anything they desire, some only want my body. I stopped caring about the gender of my bed mate long ago.

The boy bounds down the hall, knocking me and Setsuna off our feet. Seconds later three hover chairs follow him while the occupants are screaming in rage about perverts. When I check on her, my companion looks dazed. She's now licking her lips. Oh boy, guess her third wish is finally going to be fulfilled. That boy looked familiar though. Where do I know him from? Then it hits me. That moron I had just done tasks for had been after the boy.

"You do know he's a goddess too, right?" I ask her.

**Author Notes:**

Not quite as humorous as the first chapter, I know. This chapter wanted to take a few seriously melodramatic turns. While I am intending a humor piece, the introspective style writing in first person encourages lends it's self well to drama. But I'm trying to interject funny into the serious moments too. And before I forget, thank you PCHeintz72 for inspiring this chapter. I'm not finished with the idea you spawned, but here's the first part of it's fallout.

I'm deliberately trying to vary the narrative by who's 'talking'. Male Ranma is more crude and simplistic. Female Ranma understands far more about the world, and is more mature. Nabiki is (normally) calculating and manipulative. Sailor Moon is... Well, let's just say after reading as much of the manga as I can find... she's a bit of an airhead. As for Jeanie, naturally she's a tad melodramatic. Who wouldn't be after living ten thousand years or more? Especially if your entire life is effectively punishment for crimes you long ago regretted.

As before, got an idea for what Usagi can wish for? I'm happy to hear you out.

Did Usagi waste a wish? How will the senshi react to Ranma? Why is Nabiki a timid servant to the amazons? All these questions and more will be answered next time on Jean Genie. So tune in when next we air: same Bat Time, same Bat channel.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jean Genie**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ or any other manga, anime, or other pre-existing setting that may crop up..

**Warning:** There will be some OOC. It is an AU though, so that can almost be expected.

I'm starting to worry about the kid. She's not recovering anymore. Everyone else is up and about. Well, mostly up and about. Still not fit to fight. But at least they can move under their own power. But Saturn is still unconscious. And when I check her chi flows I'm alarmed by what I find. If I can't figure this out, she might die. If only there was someone I could talk with. Someone who knew more about this whole 'goddess' thing.

At least Tokyo is being kept safe. I wonder what the city thinks of my current champions? Ryoga I know hasn't been back in a couple weeks. Must still be lost. Since Akane lacks the skill to defend against such monsters, I gifted her with armor capable of protecting her. Of course it doesn't exactly look like armor. More like a bikini. But hay, it's not like anyone will recognize Thong Maiden as Akane Tendo.

Thong maiden, that's funny. The media got one look at her armor, and that's what they dubbed her. Well, initially the camera man had called her 'hammer wielding bimbo'. He's in the hospital now. Coincidentally, the armor didn't fully protect her from the next attack by the bull dozier monster. Sure it protects her. But it's also for another reason. My fiance really needs to get over her 'pervert bashing' behavior.

I figure if the majority of her damage resistance vanishes after assaulting an innocent for unjust reasons, the girl will learn her lesson. Shampoo also needed some sort of protection. Skilled she might be, but the girl can't take a hit. Then there's that curse of hers. It's a major weakness in battle. Shampoo also needs a lesson in respecting men. So what better way to deal with all the issues then modifying her cursed form while serving as my champion?

So when the bracelet I granted her is activated she becomes a _male_ werecat. But it can only be used to fight monsters. I had originally chosen Mousse as a champion too. But the blind duck ruined that choice. First time he tried facing a monster, he threw daggers at children instead. Not just once or twice either. But eight times. I don't care how blind you are. How do you confuse six year old children for a fifteen foot tall monster? It doesn't make any sense. I wont have a champion that reckless.

I'd sent in Kuno too. That was... not very effective. I'm not sure why the monsters always look female in that area. But bokken for brains had made his usual 'I will date you' speech and attacked. Then he started ranting about Mousse stealing away his 'yellow hued beauty'. At least he stopped claiming I'm a foul sorcerer. Now he's absolutely convinced Mousse is the one enslaving his 'loves'. It's kind of funny I guess. The idiot went from ranting about a 'foul sorcerer' to ranting about a 'fowl sorcerer'.

But my thoughts are wandering. There's only one person I know who might be able to help Saturn. The question is, can I trust her? I turn back towards the palace and start to walk. I'll need to contact the old mummy I guess. Up ahead I can feel a massive buildup of raw magic. Something major is about to happen, I can tell.

_Nabiki_

When the phone rings I'm cleaning the tables. Warrior Shampoo had just flipped the sign on the door to read 'closed'. With the last of today's customers gone, the shift is almost over. They wont train me, and have me sleep in an unused closet. But at least there's a roof over my head. That Tendo girl came by again today. I wish I could remember how I know her. Am I being punished? Maybe, but for what?

It seems unbelievable that I would do anything to harm my benefactors. The voice I'd heard sounded like mine. But why would I ever do anything like that? Since my thoughts are going around in endless circles, I try to leave them be. There's work to be done after all. It's not that I mind my place here. It's the only life I know after all. But sometimes I wonder; why is the blind duck-boy treated with more respect then me?

They express things ranging from disappointment to outright hatred of Mister Mousse. Yet he still receives more respect then I do. Is it related to something I can't remember? If so, what can I do about it? Nothing, that's what. I owe these people everything. Putting up with their disrespect is the least I can do. Elder is still talking on the phone when I finish my cleaning. Wonder who called? Oh well.

"I'll do my best great grandson," the Elder says to the other person. "Where are you?"

I hear a splash coming from the kitchen. When I look over from where I store the mop there's a really cute red haired girl carrying a child with violet hair. What really shocks me is where the two came from. They just stepped out of the dish water. I take in the red head's blue body suit and red robe. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I know her. The girl looks tantalizingly familiar. But I can't quite place from where.

She looks me over and raises an eyebrow. "Hello Nabs, I heard you got in trouble with the old ghoul."

That voice, I know it. I know I know it. Worry starts to overcome me when the Elder falls off her staff. She never falls. Yet Elder Cologne seems shocked about something. The new girl also seems surprised by something. She bows respectfully to Elder. This too appears to be a shock. But what really catches my attention is the child in her arms. Something about this child scares me badly.

"I need your help, priestess. Something is preventing Saturn from healing, and my powers can't help her."

Elder nearly falls over a second time before answering. "Not for three centuries, great grandson. But how did you know I was once Hera's priestess?"

The red haired girl carefully laid her charge on a table. "Of course I know. I can see the connection to your patron. From what I can sense, I think she's disappointed in you. But you are ignoring the issue at hand. Can you help Saturn?"

Elder seems to finally notice me. Since she shoos me out of the room, it's clear this is not something I am allowed to see. Why doesn't Elder Cologne trust me? I do everything she tells me to. I'm loyal, so why the distrust?

_Sailor Moon_

_I wanna go home,_ I whine. Being in the palace was exciting at first. Well, okay it wasn't really. But after a few days it was kinda fun. But I miss mom and dad. And I don't understand why the others are still hurt. Ranko says everyone should be better in a week. But I wanna go home now. Being here makes me remember things. Painful things. I don't want to remember them, it hurts too much.

My friends are starting to feel the same way. Mina-chan has a haunted look these days. Whenever she looks at me, Mina-chan starts to cry. I'm afraid if I stay here much longer, I'll remember why she does that. This place has ghosts. Maybe not soup or natural ghosts, but still real ones When I put on one of my past self's dresses, I can almost feel myself dancing with someone.

Even Setsuna seems haunted by the past. Why, just the other day I saw her crying. She never does that. Get drunk maybe, but never cry. When we talked, Setsuna told me the time gate never showed the monster that nearly killed us. Or anything that happened since that day. It's almost like the monster had just appeared out of nowhere. When I jokingly asked if anyone had wished for more challenges, Hakura looked a little pale.

Still haven't gotten a chance to ask her about that.

_Jeanie_

My current task is proving really hard. Probably the hardest one ever given to me. I'm suppose to heal the ecosystems of entire solar system. Yet to do that, I have to know what's wrong with them. The various moons as I recall never supported life on their own. Which means I have to learn how it was allowed, and what happened. Some of what I need to know can be found in the palace on the moon. But not everything.

I'm also unsure if Master knows what the consequences of her wish will be. Since man's technology is the source of environmental damage on earth, her wish will involve it's removal. People are going to die, lots of people. From my history classes I know the world had descended into total chaos shortly before the ice came. What isn't clear is why the ice came when it did.

Since I'm still researching the other planets, I decide to start with earth. While it's within my power to completely rewrite the laws of physics, that's not what I'm after. Changing things enough to stop technology from working is easy enough. The hard part will be making sure no one dies when that happens. But how? Hmm, petroleum is an easy part. Alter it's properties a little, and it no longer burns. This alone will prevent much of the air pollution. But not all of it.

Changing fissionable materials on the planet into inert matter is trickier. A single misstep and they could go off. Or who knows what else might happen. I also have to be careful not to release any radiation during the conversion. Coal I intend to mostly leave alone. Just make sure it burns cleaner. Another hurdle is how fast to change things. I can't alter the entire world at once. Even I'm not that powerful. But an ever expanding energy wall, that I can do.

As I begin the incantation I hope nothing goes wrong. Runes form in the air. As they take shape I can feel the buildup of magic on earth. With the final rune almost completed, I start to sweat. This is the hardest part of ritual magic. They always take hours, and a lot of concentration. So by the end of a spell it's easy to slip up. Just as the last thread of power is settling into place something knocks me over.

I really hope the spell finished before I got distracted.

_**To be continued**_

_Not as long as previous chapters, I know. I have another chapter or two planned for this at minimum. Next chapter will probably be rather serious too. Then I should hopefully get back to the funny._

_Response to the recent comments about what Jeanie is attempting: Remember that Jeanie is not from the 20th century. When she was born there was no nuclear power. And her knowledge of natural sciences isn't really complete. Nor is her knowledge of modern technology. So yes, there will be problems as a direct result of her action. Not entirely her fault either. A careless wish without thought on the full ramifications is also to blame.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Jean Genie**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ or any other manga, anime, or other pre-existing setting that may crop up..

**Warning:** There will be some OOC. It is an AU though, so that can almost be expected.

My first encounter with another deity isn't quite what I had expected. While Cologne is trying to help Saturn, I see an elderly woman wearing a gown of earth tones. She seems to be muttering about stupid girls. That's also when I feel a massive buildup of raw magic. The elder notices my presence and gives me a half smile. Something about the woman feels off, but what exactly it is I don't know.

It almost feels like she's more real then everything else. The elder looks me up and down, then nods. "Nice to meet the new kid. I'm Gaia, and you are?".

"Ranko," I tell her. "What did you just do?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "Someone just tried to heal the earth. A noble intention, if flawed execution. As it is, I'll have trouble saving even a fraction of humanity. I wish djinn would learn more about the consequences _before_ trying anything like this."

My face pales when I realize what she means. Not even a month into this whole gig, and already I'm going to fail big time. Billions are going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it. I don't even know why it'll happen. But how does she know? The elder seems to know my question, even though I never speak it. She takes my hand and leads me back into the cafe. As we sit down she speaks once more.

"I know because I am this planet. There are other gods and goddesses, each a part of their world. The others have been hurting for a long time. Come now child, this isn't the end. Despite the damage being done, this is a healing. I was dying. Slowly, but I had but a few centuries left. Now go child, save those you can. And warn the child of light. She will know when it's safe to return."

With that the elder flows into the ground. Which leaves me a little stunned. I can swear I hear her voice again too, telling me how to save the girl. After being told, it makes so much sense. In fact, I can't believe I didn't see it before. Or maybe I can. It doesn't directly fall under my influence, so the knowledge wasn't exactly instinctive. I almost wish the job came with a guide book. It doesn't though.

Sure I instinctively know how to do some things. How to travel from point to point quickly, how to make someone my champion. Even how to select someone as my priest. But otherwise I'm making this up as I go. While returning to Cologne I can't help but worry about my family. My friends too. Save as many as I can huh, but how? I don't even know what will happen. When the lights abruptly go out, I can't help but think this is a sign of things to come.

"Priestess, how many are there in your village?" I ask as I lay my hands upon Saturn's stomach.

Now that I know what to look for, I can feel the connection to Death it's self. This then is why she's dying. Her spirit is being prevented from recovering. If she were to pass on while that connection is still there... I'm not sure if there would be another chance at life. But it's a forced link. Since it's unnatural, I am allowed to do something. But her soul has been tied to something for so long, it needs to remain so.

This isn't like the binding to Saturn it's self. This linkage feels evil in nature. The only way I know to replace her connection to Death, is to imbue the child with my own energy. Something I've not done before. I don't know what will happen to her, or me. As I begin, I continue to explain what is going on.

"A woman named Gaia just told me something bad is going to happen. Really bad, and unstoppable. I know a place your people will be safe, but there's a price. You wont be the rulers. There is already a queen in this place. And no Shampoo, before you start your 'obstacles are for killing' shtick consider this. If you kill this queen, you also kill any chance at survival. Unless you think you have the magic needed to restore life to the moon."

_Nabiki_

I'm carrying supplies for the cafe back from the store when it happens. With no warning all the lights stop working, traffic lights included. The few cars on the street also roll to a stop. It's an odd event. People are acting confused, but for how long? I can hear a few drivers getting mad that their cars wont restart. One person is glaring at his lawn mower for some reason. By the time I return to the cafe the worry has grown exponentially.

I'm just in time to see the mystery woman step into a pan of water and vanish. Elder Cologne is looking serious. Entirely too serious in fact. She approaches me with a bottle of shampoo in hand. This confuses me greatly. Why is Elder wanting to wash my hair? Now she's massaging my scalp. It feels really nice actually. As the suds are worked through my hair something unlocks.

I remember now. I remember everything. I tried to blackmail Cologne, and she brainwashed me. Quite literally in fact. That bitch made me a meek and willing slave. Poetic justice I guess, but I'm still angry. A thought occurs to me though. Why did she restore my memory and personality? I now recognize the red haired girl who'd just vanished as Ranma. How the idiot jock is doing that, I still don't know.

Cologne starts to explain what is happening. Or at least what she knows about it. Why did I ever think her to be honorable or revered? Oh yeah, the brainwashing. Grr. Something really bad is going to happen apparently. And the brain dead jock thinks he can protect everyone. At least, that's what I come away with. Further discussion is halted as someone enters the cafe. My jaw drops when I realize it's 'Thong Maiden'.

The name isn't entirely accurate though. She isn't wearing a thong. Sure it's a bikini, but only because it's a two piece suit. She's actually wearing a halter top and shorts style bikini. The top's not form fitting either. So I'm not sure why the media dubbed the psycho with that name. Oh sure, Thong Maiden fights monsters. But she's attacked a couple innocents too, just for whistling at her. Then there's the camera man who got hospitalized for calling her a bimbo.

While I can't make out her face, Thong Maiden seems tired. And embarrassed. That oversized mallet also worries me. It's fully capable of shattering bone from what I hear. When the monster hunter collapses into a booth I can't help but flinch. Then her body shimmers. The two piece vanishes, replaced in an instant with a yellow sundress. Immediately I recognize her. How could I not have known my own sister?

And what magic is this anyway? I know for a fact my sister can't transform her cloths. Nor would she willingly wear something even that revealing. Not that it showed anything but her belly button, arms, and legs. _That was the most modest bikini I've ever seen. How can anyone call it a thong?_ The thought races through my mind even as I try rationalizing away what I just saw. My sister can't be the psychotic monster hunter.

_Why not?_ It's a question I can't answer. It's not like Akane has never hurt someone before. I'm not even sure how Doctor Tofu kept patching up students by the next day. Sometimes within a few hours even. If she ever noticed, maybe her temper would have lessened. Or maybe not. I never did figure out how come Kuno never gets seriously hurt. She also tends to attack Saotome at the smallest, and often imagined, hints of perversion.

I guess I can see her as Thong Maiden after all. Questions of how and why still are plaguing me. Not too sure if I believe, or trust the old crone. But what if she's right? Is that a chance I'm willing to take? No, not really. The thought crosses my mind to charge premium prices for this info. Then I mentally shudder as all the ways the amazons were taking advantage of me surface in my thoughts.

"Hey sis," I begin. "I need you to fetch Father, Kasumi, and Ukyo and bring them here."

"And what are _you_ doing?" Akane demands of me.

A cackle from the next room sends shivers down both our spines. "Packing up the cafe, of course." Before I can snap at the old bat she says "I may have restored your memories, but you still must pay for your crimes."

When I try leaving anyway that wooden staff hits me in the head. Hard. Ow, that hurts. With a grumble I start to box things up in the kitchen. How can I get out of this? Not sure, but there has to be a way. Some piece of information that will give me the advantage I need. Meanwhile there's still the storeroom to pack up. It's either that, or get hit with that staff again. Or worse. I don't want to find out what the 'or worse' option is.

Ugh, what's in these casks anyway? They're never used in cooking. And the weight keeps shifting. Not to mention the fact they're kind of heavy. And why are they all on the top shelf? I swear, these idiots can't do anything sensible. Not even a step ladder to help reach the top shelf. It's almost like they expect you to jump every time you need something up there. Actually, that wouldn't surprise me in the least.

After setting down the first cask I climb back onto the boxes I stacked. I'm not some brain dead and over muscled jock after all. While I'm not sure what's in the boxes, from the weight they obviously can support me. The next cask is trickier to pick up. It's a little out of my reach. But the boxes were too hard to move into position as it is. No way I'm going to spend an hour rearranging them just to grab one item. Besides, it'll be all right.

Famous last words, of course. I realize that a little too late. The box immediately beneath me starts to break apart just as the cask slips from my grasp. As I fall the sloshing within the cask sounds ominous. I can feel wood splintering beneath me. At which point I discover the cask I'd first retrieved had contained a liquid. I can feel my body changing on me. Even as it changes the second cask strikes the floor and shatters next to me.

_Why me?_ I think as a bracelet from the now broken box somehow manages to find it's way onto my wrist.

_Jeanie_

_This sucks,_ I think to myself. It had been a thousand years since the last time a kami chewed me out. Let alone by a new kami. But Ranko seems royally pissed at me. Not that I can blame her. Apparently I screwed up big time. I'm not really sure how though. No one is explaining it to me. Ranko just screamed at me about being over worked as she pummeled me into submission.

Even Master's friends are glaring at me whenever I approach. Since I'm still researching how to fix things on the other planets, I can't exactly retreat to the safety of my bottle either. When the girl makes a wish, she wishes big. As I stagger into the palace library my entire body hurts. Nothing is broken. Or at least nothing that would seriously hinder me is. You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think Ranko was the goddess of martial arts. Ow.

There's a few things they don't tell you about in the 'so you want to be a djinn' video. Hell, they don't tell you anything. Awesome fantastical magical powers capable of rewriting reality at your whim are yours to command. Immortality, eternal youth (there's a difference you know), guaranteed job security, all these are yours. You also get an itty bitty living space and can't do jack unless it's to grant your master's wish.

How about being all-knowing? That would be great right? Too bad it's not part of the package. Foreknowledge of what will happen as a result of a wish would be great too. Too bad we don't get that either. Free will would be nice too, but is also denied. Oh sure I have some say in how things go down. If someone were to wish they understood their wife for example I'd have several options. I could just grant them instant understanding, create a telepathic link to their wife, or (and this is my favorite method) turn them into a part time woman.

It's not that we have to toy with our masters. Some of us are actively malicious. Others are bored. I mean, you spend a century or six in a lamp or bottle with only yourself and a deck of cards for company. And some of us just plain get tired of granting selfish wishes all the time. There's a saying, and us djinn are the reason for it. Be careful what you wish for, because you must might get it. Us djinn also have a saying: Let fools be fools and laugh at the results.

Naturally, that sometimes bites us in the ass too. Since we aren't all-knowing it's entirely possible to make mistakes. Sometimes big ones, sometimes small ones. One djinn mentioned in our message board how one of her female masters had ended up male and pregnant. Arlis had known nothing of a woman's reproductive system, while being an expert on that of men. So when she granted a wish to become male, the uterus and fallopian tubes had stayed in place. End result? Her master accidentally impregnated himself while having sex.

Did I mention we can rewrite reality it's self? Sometimes it's better not to think of the mechanics behind a mistake. You save yourself a headache by doing that. I at least try learning what the possible consequences are first. But that can be like the blind leading the blind. Your information can be off, or flat out wrong. I've been fortunate, few of my masters wanted anything with major consequences if I screw up.

I've made mistakes before. But never quite this bad. I'm not sure what went wrong. Just that a kami had to act to stop something really bad. Was it me getting interrupted during the ritual? Or did I miscalculate something? When I try sensing what happened, I get a mixture of gratitude and anger from the Earth. What that's about I'm not sure of. Well, back to my research then. There's too much I have to learn before attempting the next planet.

_Sailor Moon_

What have I done? It's a question that keeps racing through my thoughts. It's been there since I heard what happened. What my wish has done hurts me. I have Ami trying to restore the air here. We'll need it. There's too many for the palace to support inde, indu, for long. According to Mako-chan we have enough food to last almost a year. If people don't eat too much. Waa, I have to diet! Don't wanna do that! It's not fair, not fair at all!

Mind needs to be cleared, there's too much pressure on me. So I decide to visit one of the unused areas. It almost looks like a museum with all the paintings and statues. One of the statues catches my eye. The crystal square beneath it says 'Taymra, mother of Serenity the First'. What really shocks me though is the statue it's self. When I look closely, it's Jeanie. But she looks unhappy. The questions are impossible to answer right now.

Chief among them is 'who was Tymra', followed closely by 'why does she look like Jeanie'. Ami might know, but is busy. Luna's too forgetful. Hey, what about Set-chan? Maybe she knows? Great idea! Now I just gotta track her down. She keeps vanishing with that hunk who's been helping out. What's his name? Raman, or something. I can't remember. Speaking which, where's Ranko? Haven't seen her in a few days. Not since she chewed me and Jeanie out.

Maybe they're in the guard training area again? Set-chan tried explaining what's happening. Makes no sense to me. Everyone knows coal and gas burn. So why's everything in trouble? And how would thermos dynastics make the world colder? Since I don't feel like walking all the way across the palace, instead I continue exploring the current area. The place tickles my memory. I know some of these people. Or at least I think I do.

Like this painting, it's not of a person. But I'd swear I saw it before. It's just the image of a circle with two stars overlapping each other within it. But it looks familiar for some reason. This painting had no name plate. Unusual, all the other paintings and statues have a nameplate. This one also seems to almost glow. In a bit of a daze I place my hand in the center of the symbol. That's when everything goes white.

Not just ice cream white either. It's blinding white. I can't even see my own nose. Then I hear a stern voice. A man, not one I know either. "Why do you seek power?" he demands. The question confuses me. After all, I don't 'seek' power. Luna kind of forced me to become Sailor Moon. I'd love nothing more then to just be a normal teenager. But things keep happening. They keep forcing me to fight. I don't want to, but I have to become stronger. How else can I protect people?

Before I can answer the voice speaks again. "Very well seeker, witness the signing and know the price of power."

_Ranma_

Should feel bad bout abandoning pops. Should, but I don't. Managed ta save mom though. Now I'm doing something hard. Really hard. I'm trying ta convince a bunch of old ghouls ta leave me alone. Has ta be a way outa the 'kiss of marriage'. Managed ta get a real copy of their laws. Can't read it though. Maybe Pluto-San can help? Not sure why I enjoy her company. Being around her makes me feel funny.

Not like 'Kane use ta. But I kinda like the feeling. Cursed form might understand it. But I need rest. There's too much I have ta do in my cursed form. Too many who need protection. Too many I can't help. A martial artist's duty is to protect the weak. But there's just too many who need help. If I had ta stay a girl all the time I'd lose it. At least now I can relax for a bit. Still lots ta do. But here I ain't alone doing it.

Anyway, see if Pluto-San can help. Where is she? Probably taking a bath again. Brr, says she likes when I join her though. Never done so intentionally. Keep expecting ta get a mallet to the head when it happens, not pulled into the pool. So for the first time I head towards the private bath shared by me and Pluto-San with the intention of walking in on her. I know when a girl I'm more informal around the girls. But with Pluto-San it feels wrong somehow as a boy.

Okay, that's not quite true. The other day I called her Puu-chan, not sure why. But she had the cutest blush when I said that. For kami's sake, she's centuries older then me. Got no business picturing her in a... No, bad thoughts. Besides, that's a waste of both the whipped cream and strawberries. As I slip into the bath chamber (it's too big to be called a room) I look around. Yup, there she is all right. Her back's too me. Shame.

Can't believe I just thought that. I'm changing, I can tell. I'm not constantly scared when around a pretty girl. Helps that Pluto-San actually defended me that one time. Before Jeanie showed up I'd never willingly do this. Walk in on a girl in the bath that is. Every time it happened at the Tendo's I'd been tricked. Likely by the fat panda. My original question is quickly forgotten at the sight. Soon I'm joining the ancient yet young woman in the bath.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author Note:**

One theme I'm using in this story is that gods and djinn are not all knowing. For all their powers and abilities, they can royally screw up. For example, incomplete knowledge of thermodynamics caused a huge mistake on Jeanie's part when trying to 'heal' the earth's ecosystem. Similarly, Ranma screwed up when trying to teach Akane self control. While Akane's 'champion' armor is NOT revealing, it is a bikini.

It's only a bikini though because it's a two piece suit. The media's name of 'thong maiden' is highly inaccurate. I realized that while I had a mental picture of the outfit, I'd never actually described it other then stating it's a bikini before. But not all bikini are butt floss and fabric triangles.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Jean Genie**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ or any other manga, anime, or other pre-existing setting that may crop up..

**Warning:** There will be some OOC. It is an AU though, so that can almost be expected.

_(Oh lookie here! An update! Probably not as good as previous chapters. This one covers a little over fifty years worth of time.)_

Okay, I get it. Curses aren't amusing. I can honestly say I'd never considered just how much of a pain they can be. Sometimes quite literally. Who'd have thought a bra would ever be uncomfortable. Certainly I didn't think so before. And what's worse, the old bat keeps forcing me out in public in my cursed form. I can't even wear something I like. Any of my old cloths are uncomfortable if I get splashed. Their too tight. Or too loose.

Or my tail gets pinched. Worst of all, I don't dare wear a bra anymore. I use to mock Ranma for that habit. But if I change it makes breathing hard. Partly it's cause I gain a second pair of breasts. Partly it's because they are bigger. My fur keeps getting caught in the clasp too. Now that hurts. But what's worse is the ears. They are entirely too sensitive. If anyone rubs them I can't help but purr. I have to wonder though, why the hell was the old bat keeping water from the springs of drowned naiad and drowned cat? For that matter, how the hell does a naiad drown?

Wish I knew what this stupid bracelet is too. The bat wont tell me, and it wont come off no matter how hard I try. In fact, she seemed rather happy to see me wearing it. Not that I have much time to try finding out. She's got me cleaning this whole damn castle top to bottom. And I have to wear this humiliating maid uniform while doing so. The skirt's entirely too short for my taste. The bust is far too tight. Especially considering how often I get splashed. And who ever heard of a maid wearing heels?

If I didn't know better, I'd swear the uniform was designed by Happosai. Why else would the neckline plunge like that? I'm just glad the apron hides the diamond cut out I had to add due to my curse. There's a thought. Why am I listening to her? Maybe I should just... keep dusting these statues. Huh? That wasn't what I wanted to do. I wanted to go back... to dusting the statues. Aaarrrrgh! Why can't I disobey her?! It makes no sense!

Huh, why's that painting glowing?

_Sailor Moon_

Suddenly I'm standing in a stone building. The room's big, really big. There's a throne on one end. In it sits an old man. He looks nice at least. His skin is tanned and his long hair is white as snow. Before I know it I'm standing near him. Then a group of men and women appear. The man on the throne looks angry. Wonder why? Not that it matters, just curious. These men and women though, something about them seems familiar to me.

"Do you know what you have done?!" The enthroned man demands in a language I'm not sure how I understand.

The apparent leader of the newcomers simply says "Oops?"

"Oops?" The man on the throne asks in disbelief. "You destroy part of the heavens, plunge my kingdom into chaos, and all you can say is 'oops'?"

"It was an accident," one of the women claim. "How was I supposed to know this would happen? Even you have to admit the light show was impressive though, Sol."

"And Atlantis?" The kingly old man asks. "Was sinking the entire nation an accident too? Your people are out of control. The Djinn need rules or you risk everything. That is why I must insist you, the ruling nine, must sign a pact with me. One that will limit the damage your people can do."

A man wearing silver robes speaks "Solomon, long have I respected you. When slavers came for your parents I took you in. When you decided to form a kingdom I supported you. In all things I offered you aid. And yet I must wonder why it is you demand this of us. What will you do if we refuse?"

King Solomon sighs heavily. "Nothing, as you well know Silvanus. But know this, I have seen what will happen if this pact is unmade. The great game is out of control. In thirty moons time a play shall be made that will put out the sun. Within a moon after that all will be gone. You, your people, everything. Is the game worth such a price?"

Silvanus grows pale before my eyes. He and the others back off. I know they are talking about something. What it is, I don't know. But the old man, he looks right at me. His eyes are sad. Like he sees something bad, but can't stop it. I know that face. I had it when Mamo-chan got captured by Beryl. Every time my friends died I've seen it. When Pluto and the outer's betrayed me time and again, I've seen it.

"You walk a hard road, child." The king tells me. "But only you can decide if the price is too high."

The others soon return and quickly sign a scroll. On the scroll I see the same emblem as the painting. Huh? There's something written on it, but I can't read the scroll. Next thing I know I'm alone in the room. But there is a large tapestry hanging where the throne had been. At the top I see that symbol again. Don't know the language it's written in. But I can read it. Not sure why. Wonder what it says? Let's see...

_**To safeguard life from Djinn folly,**_

_**With the seal given unto me, **_

_**By agreement of the Ruling Nine,**_

_**I King Solomon hereby bind all Djinn in this decree:**_

_**1 No Djinn may use their power for themselves,**_

_**Except for personal care**_

_**2 Djinn shall serve the one who releases them,**_

_**From prison home and keep,**_

_**Till three wishes be granted**_

_**3 No wish may change what still must be,**_

_**Nor what already was,**_

_**Nor the living slay**_

_**4 Mortal child of Djinn birth shall magic be constrained,**_

_**To safeguard all that is around and free will retain,**_

_**But should the mortal child wish birthright restored to thee,**_

_**With price of service for all time like parent before receive**_

There's nine names signed on the bottom. Also a line for another to be added. In my hand I find a feather with a sharpened tip. The tip's dripping ink, least I think it's ink. Wonder what would happen if I signed it? Do I dare find out? I'm about to sign it when another thought occurs to me. It mentioned prison. Maybe this is a bad idea. Don't notice when the feather falls. Next thing I know I'm back in the art hall touching the painting.

Wonder what it means?

_Jeanie_

Yes! I've finally done it! Now I can try fixing the next planet. It's taken a while. Entirely too long if you ask me. But I finally figured out what happened to kill Mercury. Actually it's almost the same thing that happened to all the planets. I also learned what types of plants each one had. Thankfully there are seed samples from all the planets. Briefly I consider trying to handle the eight planets all at once. But no, that would make it too easy to screw things up.

So I get Master and her friends. The ritual can't be interrupted this time. And I want someone else to double check my research. It's not like I can just wiggle my nose and POOF, the planet Mars can support life instantly. Well, I could. But there's more margin for error doing that. Besides which, I never quite figured out how to wiggle my nose. It's not like this is something small like changing a family tree or turning a person's cursed form into a goddess.

Once they are all in the meeting hall I begin to explain my plan. I ask for confirmation of my findings. I explain that it'll probably be close to a thousand years before the planets are actually habitable. It's too bad Ranko isn't here. She's off on earth doing things. Not sure what, but it's probably important. Already the planet isn't a blue and green ball anymore. Ice covers most of the land these days. Ranko tells me that's my fault. Not sure how though.

Fifty years I've been working on this wish. Not that I mind. Master reminds me so much of my daughter. And I have gotten to meet some interesting people. And this time I wanted to get things right. One screwup was bad enough. Everything seems to be working out all right too. Well, almost everything. That berserker had to be locked up again. And the greedy one still hasn't learned humility. I'm actually surprised the Lon family still has that teaching charm.

It never had a name. Or at least not an official one. I made it long ago for one of my many masters. She wanted a way to teach her son his place as a servant to women. Instead I made a bracelet which would teach humility to the one who wore it. As I recall my master had been the one to actually wear it. To be forced to serve another faithfully until you understand the true worth of others, it's a harsh lesson. I should know, it's one I had to learn the hard way too.

One thing I hadn't known though, the bracelet prevents aging while worn. Huh, news to me. After the meeting I notice Master slipping away. Since I'm curious where she occasionally disappears to I follow her. Imagine my surprise when she vanishes into the Seal of Solomon. I'm still staring at the seal when the Tendo woman approaches. Still wearing the maid uniform I see. Still wearing the bracelet too.

"You really are conceited aren't you?" I ask the woman cleaning various statues. "Why are you so convinced you're better then everyone else? No, don't answer me. Just think it over. Huh, that's a good likeness of me."

_Ranma_

The old religions are dead. Well, not all of them. But most are. No real surprise when I think about it. When the riots started the christian god did nothing. When famine plagued the world 'god' sat back and watched. When medical supplies ran low most religions found their god unwilling or unable to help. Then the snow came. Gaia tells me things will get much worse. It'd be funny if things weren't so serious. The world didnt end with a bang. It ended with an 'oops'.

But even the end of the world can't stop life. There are survivors, probably always will be. So I go where I'm needed. Sometimes I just inspire someone to take a stand for their loved ones. Other times I visit and teach. I'm not as busy as I use to be. Thank who ever is in charge for that. Think I'm almost done for today though. As it gets colder the raiders have reduced their territories. These past few years I've mostly been able to passively guide those who worship me.

And isn't that strange, I think as I return to the palace. Me being worshiped, how odd. Not by name of course. No, my followers tend to refer to me as 'she who guards'. Ugh, came out in the bath again. Still learning to control where exactly I emerge. Water's warm. Er, oops? Now my thoughts are getting fuzzy again. Hope no one's in here. That'd be bad. Wait, someone is here. Who is it? Set-chan hopefully.

"Daaaaaad!"

Crap, it's Reni. Times like this I really feel my age. Okay Ranma, don't turn around. Stand up slowly and leave without looking. That's it, nice and easy. Why do I feel a breeze? I look down and wince. I'd forgotten my 'work' cloths tend to vanish when I change back. This is bad. Reni's apartment is on the other side of the palace as me and Set-chan. At least only family is here. Small fortune, but still fortune.

"Hey Reni, you done in there yet?" Comes a female voice from the changing area.

Then the door slides open. Double crap. Usa would have to be visiting today wouldn't she? Next thing I know I'm being hit with a pink heart. Soo not a good day.

_Nabiki_

Of course I'm better then everyone around me. It's obvious if you look. I'm clearly smarter then anyone else. Or am I? Doubt has been plaguing me for a week now. Princess Mercury knows how to do things I never even considered possible. The queen convinces people to do things because they want to do them, not because they have to. Even that braindead jock Ranma occasionally casts doubt on his inferiority. Just the other day I caught him playing chess with Mercury, and winning. He must have cheated somehow, right?

But what if I'm not better then everyone? What if they're my equal? Or worse, what if they're better then me? But that's impossible. No one can outsmart me. No one! So why am I the castle's maid? If I'm superior to everyone, shouldn't I be in charge instead of the lowest person in the staff? Even Akane's got a better position. Sure she's been locked up for a week now. But when she can reign in her temper sis is one of the castle's cooks.

Now that's something I never would have expected. To think, she really was cursed to be a bad cook. Once that had been discovered, workarounds had been found. How's that fair? I still have trouble making noodles, let alone anything you actually have to cook. Oh sure I've gotten really good at cleaning. Not that I ever wanted to. Since I was given today off I'm just laying in bed thinking. Again. Yet again I have to wonder, am I really as superior as I've always believed?

I've watched as the most egotistical of the jocks became a father. And surprisingly he was good with kids. I never would have expected that. Not with who his parents are. I've seen him teach too. Oh sure his methods are harsh. But even I have to admit Ranma never goes beyond what his students can realistically handle. I've seen my airhead older sister become a skilled doctor. Again, something I never would have believed.

And what do I do that's so important? I clean a palace and deliver meals. After seeing everyone I know striving to improve themselves, maybe it's time to admit I'm not that special. And since I"m being honest with myself, I'm actually not sure how I'd have done in class. I'd handled the family's finances for years, but never actually did my own school work after elementary school. I'd always been too busy trying to make a few yen. Thus I'd just bribed one of the geeks to do it for me.

Saotome on the other hand had been just barely passing his classes. Back then I looked down on him as a brainless jock because of that. Now that I think about it, how was he passing? During that 'training' trip of his I _know_ Saotome was only in school for a total of six months, combined. He never studied, when would he have had time? He slept through most classes too. So how was he doing it? It makes me wonder just how smart Saotome really is.

I'm so lost in thoughts I don't notice when the bracelet falls off. Over the years it's become a habit to casually obey orders. It wasn't like I could disobey them anyway. It just was easier to do it on my own. It's not until my lunch break the next day I notice the difference. I'm cleaning the royal apartments which are a huge mess currently. So when my superior tells me to get some food, I tell him not till I'm done. An hour later I marvel at the fact while eating a small lunch.

When He comes I'm still eating. He glances at my wrist, and smiles at me. The man is getting up there in years. Still in good shape, I'll admit. Yet I can see time starting to win the fight. His hair is thinner, his frame not as muscular as it use to be. And the gray, but it looks distinguished on him. He joins me at the table with a tray of twelve sandwiches. _Still eats like a horse,_ I muse to myself. There's no venom in the thought though. Not anymore.

"Hello Saotome, why are you here?"

The older man laughs at me. "Can't I visit the sister I never wanted? Jeanie says she's ready to start trying to 'heal' the other planets. Thought ya might want to know."

"Do," I start to ask hesitantly, "do you know what happened to Kuno?"

I never do make it back to my shift. Instead we spend the rest of the day talking about the 'good old days'. It hurts to hear how he felt at the time. Everything he'd done, all the cockiness, and now I finally learn it had all been a mask. It's amazing how little one notices when your convinced your better then everyone else. And to think, all it took to open my eyes was fifty years as little more then a slave. I really am a horrible person aren't I?


	6. Epilogue

**The Jean Genie**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ or any other manga, anime, or other pre-existing setting that may crop up..

**Warning:** There will be some OOC. It is an AU though, so that can almost be expected.

Everything has come full circle. I always knew this day would eventually arrive. Before me is the city of Crystal Tokyo. It's under attack from a vast army of monsters. The army is my fault, yet I had no choice to create it. It's with sadness that I watch the final battle. Already the ending is known to me. I lived through it once already after all. My latest master desired an unstoppable army as numerous as the grains of sand in a desert. He'd been careful too. Part of the wish was the army would only obey his commands.

Within the city I feel my grand daughter accepting her birthright. And it breaks my heart to know she's accepted eternal servitude to save her people. In the ether I can hear the queen's last act of freedom. She bargained for, and won the right to pick her first master. Soon the army will be defeated. Even I can see the tide turning against my master. He forgot something important. An army as a whole may be unstoppable, but not the individual soldiers.

Of course, he also forgot to specify which desert. I just happened to pick one that is the size of a very small island. Actually, the desert that was picked is an island. Thus there is a finite number of soldiers. Granted, the army is still unimaginably huge. Any other time it would probably have swept away all defenders easily. But not here and now. Instead there are four women who together are holding back my master's forces.

I have to wonder what the first wish made was. The result is clear as day. A wave of raw magic pulses out from the city in all directions. Where the wave strikes closest to the city, my master's army crumbles into piles of sand. Further out it seems to weaken. Instead of destroying the wave instead seems to just weaken. Even so it did reduce a seemingly endless foe to merely ten thousand. That alone tells me it also stopped reinforcements from arriving from the island desert.

"No! That's impossible!" Master cries out incredulously. "No no no no no! How is this possible?!"

With a smirk that I dimly remember hating when it was me standing there ranting I tell him. "The queen has become a djinn herself. And her first act looks to be stopping your attack."

Master glares at me. "Then stop her!"

"Ah," I tell him, "I can't fight her. I can only act to fulfill a wish made by you, not fight battles against my own kind. And you only have one wish left. So tell me Master, what is your final desire?"

After all this time I no longer can remember how it was exactly worded by me. This should be interesting. He's thinking hard even as the planetary princesses fight the remaining soldiers. Like I did when I was in his position Master can't think of anything until the army is almost entirely destroyed. The wheels visible are turning. But he's running out of time. Then he makes the single biggest mistake of this bid for power. He makes one last wish.

"I wish I was the most powerful djinn alive, capable of easily destroying all my enemies be they human or djinn!"

My power reacts instantly. Even if I wanted to twist this wish somehow, I can't. Fate has it's own plans for him. As my now former master fades from sight I know not what will happen to me next. Will I ever be free? Somehow I doubt it. I've been punished for my greed for so long already. Just as he'll be punished for it. Or is that as he has been? It's confusing to me. When he found my bottle, I wonder if he ever realized the djinn he would command is himself? That's a question I can't answer. I can't exactly remember that day too well anymore.

With the third wish granted I find myself being pulled back into my prison. Maybe I'll invite Ranko over tonight. It's been a few centuries since we last talked. And whatever the future may hold, I hope Usagi never becomes as jaded as I have. Wonder who her first master is anyway? Whoever it is, they obviously have a noble heart if their first desire was the safety of innocents. It'll be good to have someone else to talk to occasionally. Being the last of us got so lonely.

_Ranma_

Of all the things I've done in this long life, burying my wife was the second hardest. Before today I'd have said it was the worst thing I'd experienced. So what made today so bad? Today I had to watch most of my family die. Three generations taken before my eyes, and I wasn't allowed to help. The only real consolation is I still have a granddaughter left alive. She's only a few weeks old, but that child now carries my hopes and dreams.

It's funny, out of all the girls I first met three thousands of years ago only one kept her immortality. One by one they had families. In turn each of the girls sacrificed long life for future happiness. But not Moon, never her. Instead the most selfless person I ever met made just one selfish decision. Moon wished to never have to watch her firstborn grow old. I can't blame her. It was probably even an accident. But that's a long time to be stuck as an eight year old.

Such greed has a price, even if unintentionally acted upon. And this day had long been coming. I actually feel proud of Moon for her final choice. She knew hope was gone. She knew this was the cost of her multi-millennial of rule. Sure it was as a kind and fair queen, but Moon had broken the careful balance. But with one last sacrifice Moon has done what I thought impossible. She changed the fate of humanity for the better. As well as the fate of a dying race.

I wonder if Moon knew she was pregnant when she gave up her humanity and freedom?

_Neo-Queen Serenity II_

I miss you mommy. Why'd you have ta go? It's not fair, I still need you. Auntie Nabie says you left far away. Says you saved everyone. But I don't care, come back to me! Please? Was I bad? Is it my fault you left? I don't 'stand, why wont you come back? You always came back, why'd you go? Reni left, Suka too. Everyone leaves me. I just don't 'stand! Why's everyone leave me? Even daddy's gone now. Firs' wouldn't wake, now gone. It's not fair!

_Nabiki_

Hey there Akane, it's been a while I know. I don't visit as often as I should anymore. I'm sorry, it just hurts too much. Seeing your grave reminds me of the past. Of how much I screwed up. Sometimes it hurts to realize what all I've lost. But it's not your fault, it never was. It's mine and mine alone. But I think I'm almost ready to finally move on. I'd join you today but there's a little girl who still needs me.

Just hold on. I'll be there when I can. I promise.

_**XxXxX**_

The caretaker didn't know who the furred woman was. She'd come in the late afternoon, long after the royal funerals. She'd then gone to the oldest part of the cemetery and prayed for hours. When the man saw her leave he approached the grave she'd visited. He didn't know who the person who came was, but at least he could try figuring out who they visited. The inscription on the tombstone was old, but not faded. It was almost like someone came by to maintain it simi-regularly. He read it and wondered. He also wondered who would leave flowers for someone who died almost three thousand years ago.

_**Akane Tendo: daughter, sister, mother, she will be missed by many**_

**Author Notes:**

Sorry for the melodrama in this chapter. I'd intended things to go longer. But that's not the way the story wanted to go. I'd also thought I'd have explored the relationship between Ranma and Setsuna more. But I guess that wasn't a main theme in this tale. I hope people enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
